Interruptions of the best kind
by The Mad Hatter's second cousin
Summary: Harry has had feelings for his professor for some time and still has the nasty habbit of wearing his heart on his sleeve, which incedently turns out to work to his advantage. Good thing he did crap in occluemncy... One Shot! RnR


I do not own any characters, only the very filthy story.

So do enjoy my lovelies, it my gift to you all. Until the next tea party, good day...

**Interruptions of the best kind...**

He stroked, he rubbed, he tugged, and then finally he pulled…while Harry sucked and licked, He choked on the length and had to stretch around the girth... But it was soo… fantastic! And that was the problem, It was _so_ fantastic…that It was fantasy. Nothing more. Harry opened his eyes and could see nothing. Though not for the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses but because his eyes were open under the stream of hot water from his shower. "Damn it!" he hissed as his erection became flaccid, the redness subsiding, he could no longer satisfy himself with his own hands, he needed those of his affection, but could never have. "I hate this." He muttered turning the shower from warm to cold and enduring the pain; he had to make sure he didn't have an uninvited guest in potions.

But those eyes!

Those fucking gorgeous eyes!

Why did he have to glare at him the entire Goddamn time? He was so beautiful!

Turning the water right off, Harry jumped out of the shower and into the warmth of his towel, rubbing his cold, lean body down, to dry himself of the cold water. _Double potions… why me? _Ten minutes later he was making his way to the Great Hall, butterflies going crazy in his gut. _Get a hold of yourself! _He thought, _he's hardly ever at breakfast so calm down! _But this logic was denounced in Harry's mind, as he walked through the doors to have his attention drawn straight to the black robed potion master of Hogwarts.

_Fucking Shit!!! _

He turned straight around to make his way to class early, which of course, lead him to the dungeons. He leaned against the stone wall, thinking of ways to avoid class... He was out of the Puking Pastilles, the NoseBleed Nougat, the Fainting Fancies… shit, all he had left was the Gonnoreah Gourmets, and nobody got that desperate, _did they? _Oh but how he wanted to just be able to sit at the back of the class and watch the man work. He was the perfection of the title _Potions_ _Master._ His long, thin fingers… the swift graceful movements, the slight crease on this forehead from concentration. It was almost that he left Earth while he was brewing, it was so beautiful, so impressive. Harry imagined that that would be how he looked when he was _working _on his lover, making them cry in pleasure as he thrust with determination and care…

_Fucking Shit!!!_

It was back. The front of his trousers had become tight and _full._ Checking his watch, he walked around the corner and down the dark dungeon corridor to hide himself in the darkness, only the used pathways were lit, so hiding in the shadows was easy.

Casting a silencing carm on the corridor, Harry unzipped the front of his trousers and freeded his cock from its prison.Cupping his balls he started to pump the red flesh, closing his eyes, playing the new scene in his mind to its full extent. The friction from his foreskin adding an extra touch. And the smell in the air, smokey incense, earthy and natural. It was his… it _was _hisOpening his eyes and hastily trying to cover the bulging arousal harry spun around to find his professor leaning with one shoulder against the wall, silhouetted from the last torch behind him. Every line and shape of his body was perfect… Harry couldn't suppress a soft moan from his lips. The man moved closer, until he was leaning on the wall, now a meter away from the youth. Harry could see his face clearly; his mouth was doing something strange… it was smiling!

A genuine smile. His eyes had warmth in them too…

"Don't let me interrupt you…" he whispered, crossing his arms. Harry went to speak, what he was going to say he did not know, but thankfully Severus came closer and put a soft hand on Harry's lips. "Hush… now." He crooned. "I know you've been thinking about me Harry. Oh don't look at me like that. You're not the subtlest person in the world and were broadcasting your thoughts to the whole damn school…" Harry swallowed. _The whole school? _"Lucky for you," He continued. " I'm the only _Legillimens_ on the staff, not counting Albus, not that he would notice, and no students can do it either." Harry started to breathe evenly again, even if his heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour.

"I must say though, as distracting as your thoughts are when I'm trying to work, I quite like the one where you sneak under my desk in class and suck me off." Harry could feel his face burning, the hand had long moved to rest on his cheek, but he was still rendered speechless. "My favourite though." The professor said. "Is the one you were thinking just then…" Severus smiled, dropped his hand from Harry's face and continued to lean against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Professor… I can explain-." Harry started, but was cut short.

"What is there to explain Harry?" Severus asked, with a hint of proffesionalism. "You feel for me, more than just lust, its something deeper. I know that, I felt it in your mind." He took Harry by the hand and led him further down the corridor deeper into the darkness. Harry was pressed against the wall; wet lips were kissing his, passionately. "I feel the same..."The man whispered into thr Griffindor's ear, his warm breath tickliing the youth's cheek. Harry opened his mouth, and soon tasted his professor's hot tongue. Pulling away from the kiss, the teenager gasped for air. "Professor," he said. "I…I'm a virg. "Severus kissed the boy hard again. "I know… That's why I'm not going to touch you any more than what I am…" Harry realised that the only part of Severus touching him was his lips, his hand were on the wall, on both sides of Harry's head. "Ok." The boy whispered, being kissed hard again.

"Continue…" The potion master, said, his voice a deep growl. Harry swallowed hard, and put his hands on his now throbbing cock, which had been free the entire time. Pumping slowly at first, then harder, faster, tighter… Soon he was a panting wreck, he had started thrusting into his fist, crying out when Severus broke his promise and licked the precum from the wet tip of his cock then kissing it cack into the teenager's mouth. Moaning appreciatively as he watched his pupil Fuck his own hand. " Professor…" Harry gasped, loosing control. "Harry," He whispered. "Call me Severus…" "Severus… Oh God touch me!" He cried, throwing his head back and hitting it hard against the wall, yelping in pain and the addition on his professor's mouth, minus his own hand. Soon the once jagged motion was removed from Harry's thrusts and he began rocking gently forward into the soft, hot, intimate mouth of Severus Snape. Harry's knees gave out and he slid to the floor, his mouth now being kissed as Severus dragged the boy's pants to his ankles and gave his cock a few pumps then found his way to Harry's entrance.

One finger gently nudged into the tight hole a centimetre, then out again. This alone was enough to make Harry whimper in need.

Severus forced Harry to suck his fingers, which the teen did rather enthusiastically. Harry soon found himself panting again, this time due to a long finger entering him, slowly and carefully. Severus concentrated, on stretching the boy, and added a second finger, scissored them softly to loosen the tight ring of muscle. When he found the room enough for the moment, he started to search, for something he knew Harry didn't know about…

Harry suddenly jerked and gave a loud gasp. In a few seconds he was writhing on the floor and literally crying with absolute desperation. "Shh… we only have a short time before people come Harry, calm down." Severus whispered adding a third finger, stopping Harry from moving, but causing him to tense as he became accustomed to the stretching sensation. Removing his fingers, Severus straightened up to undo his robes, much to Harry's delight. When he was sufficiently open, although still clothed, he moved forward over Harry, and lowered his hips down to force his swollen cock into the teenager's eager mouth. When felt he was slick enough, he removed himself and backed down to the boy's groin, positioning at the entrance, he gave him one last finger and thrust the head of his erection past the muscle.

Harry screamed out in pain.

Severus put a hand over his mouth again and kissed his forehead. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly. Harry looked in to the older man's eyes, and shook his head. Severus didn't remove his hand as he slid as gently as he could into his new lover. When he was fully sheathed, he removed his outer cloak, bundled it up and placed it under Harry's head. Appreciative, Harry moaned and softly pushed into Severus, causing deeper penetration. Harry bit his bottom lip, as Severus slid out and thrust back into him. He was slow yet passionate; forcing himself to be patient and careful of the virgin beneath him. Harry smiled as he saw a familiar expression on the Potion master's face.

Soon Severus was thrusting faster, and moaning into the nape of Harry's neck. Harry was louder and crying with ecstacy, laced with virgin pain, which he found wasn't unpleasant in its own way. He wrapped his legs tight around Severus' waist and allowed their bodies to move with each motion, bringing wave after wave of pleasure.

"Severus!" he hissed. "Oh God!" Severus took this as a signal to make the boy come, he began to dive deeper and thrust hard against Harry's sweet spot. In less than four thrusts Harry was writhing once again, wrapping his arms around Severus' shoulders he cried out his name over and over. Severus moaned and gasped as he thrust deep within the boy, it was time to end it now… With one deep thrust Harry came hard, arching his back, and throwing his head back, hitting the cloak not the floor. Severus smiled as he watched the teen fall limp and kissed him gently as he continued to work. After a minute of fucking the boy's relaxed body Severus came hard into a sated and smiling Harry. Collapsing on to the boy, he marked him by sucking hard on Harry's neck, leaving a dark red mark. "Severus" Harry asked as he lay in his arms. "Yes?" he replied. "Aren't we meant to be in class right now?"

Severus' eyes shot open.

_FUCKING SHIT!!!_

o0O0o

Sooo... Hot under the collar are we? REVIEW!!!! And don't forget to read my other story...


End file.
